Canus
Appearance Typical of the gray-skinned giants, Canus stands at about seven feet and six inches. His eyes are a shimmering golden, and his white hair flows freely down his back, tied into a roguish knot so it will not hamper him in combat. While most Qunari let two locks travel down the sides of their face in front of their horns, Canus has cut his off. An elegant set of goatlike horns grows freely from his brows, curving upwards, accompanied by a second set. He wears a small golden hoop earring in his left ear. He has a gentle and even joyous expression, something rarely seen among most of his kind. He wears what the magister has provided him. Out of combat, he wears a pair of tan pants gathering at tall, lace-up boots. Over this is a tunic, held up by a belt, and a leather cuirass with the traditional feathered shoulderpads of Tevinter. Strapped to his back, criss-crossing each other and easy to draw, are a special set of saw swords. He always wears these even out of combat. He has his Imperial Chantry Amulet, though he's careful not to show it, as followers of the Imperial Chantry are considered blasphemers. He is devilishly handsome, but only because VictoriaDAEDRA made it so. Personality Freedom. His persona embodies it as much he has of it. He will always be free, but he will always be a child of Tevinter. He is proud of his freedom, and proud of the skills he possesses, but he admires other people for their skills and talents. Canus is a child in mind and soul. He lacks the maturity of a person his age, having had no chance to learn philosophies such as the Qun or the teachings of a parent. Nor did he have a childhood where he could play. The world is his playground, one could say, and he doesn't care what other people think about that. He wants to live his life to the fullest. He dreams of seeing all kinds of places in Thedas someday, not just drab, white Kirkwall. Biography A Qunari woman, formerly a tamassran, managed to escape the main Qunari city of Seheron, and joined a band of wandering Tal'Vashoth. Their revelries were rampant, and the kossith woman ended up impregnated. She gave birth to a small kossith boy, which she called Imekari. Being a tamassran, she knew how to raise a child, though the camp did not provide for an optimum learning place for a child. Especially so when the Tevinters arrived. The Imperial Legionnaires devastated the Tal'Vashoth band, which had been preying upon their supply wagons for a while now. The only survivor, aside from a few stragglers, was the small boy, too young to comprehend what was going on. To them, he was an opportunity for the commander of that band of soldiers. He was sold to the slave trader who would pay the most, and his training began. He was taught to serve his master's whims, and only to do so or risk punishment. His existence was about servitude; he was not to deviate or the consequences would be worse than death. The Magister Epicurus purchased him when he was just a little boy. He was given a brand carved into his back using blood magic -- the symbol of the Pachymeres family, thus denoting him their property -- and the name "Canus," the Tevinter word for "white hair." He blindly served him, and as Epicurus received a lot of paperwork, Canus was taught how to read and write, in both Tevinter and Common. This was uncommon among slaves, though Canus was becoming more than just a slave; he was a personal attendant, bodyguard, and anything else his master required. Some of these duties included punishing disobedient slaves, and killing slaves for blood magic spells. Canus did not like doing these things, but it was required of him and he didn't dare disobey. Epicurus had Canus trained in combat from an early age. He had some of the finest instructors that Epicurus' money could buy, including a professional Dueling instructor. He was given a set of swords -- a Qunari saw sword which was a spoil of Seheron, and an Imperial imitation of high quality -- which due to his size he could wield with ease. Epicurus loved to show him off at the arena. So that his beloved slave wouldn't die, he of course rigged the games, enough that Canus appeared to win with talent -- which he had a lot of anyway. Upon taking a new apprentice, though, Epicurus was made very busy though he had little need for his slave so he sent Canus to Cyril, who had just returned from Seheron. When Epicurus took Canus to compete at the Grand Tourney in Tantervale, a situation arose that caused the Kossith to slice the magister's head off, and make a run for it. He did not stop running until he was far away from Tantervale, which happened to be Kirkwall. A mercenary took notice of him, and hired him for about a year. After that year, he was free, and holed up in Darktown. Eventually, he desired to leave the stench, and started a new career for himself. Timeline *3 Solace, Hanged Man: Set Fire to the Third Bar (Complete) *5 Solace, Hanged Man: Through the Grapevine (Complete) *6 Solace, Darktown: Welcome to Kirkwall (Complete) *6 Solace, Anders' Clinic: Welcome to Kirkwall, cont (Complete) *6 Solace, Anders' Clinic: Scars of Magic *9 Solace, Hanged Man: A Table for One (Complete) *10 Solace, Blooming Rose: New Friends in High Places (Complete) *11 Solace, Hightown/Lowtown: Seeking the Lost Blade (Dead) *14 Solace, Wounded Coast: Adrift (Complete) *14 Solace, Undercity: Following the Lanterns (Complete) *19 Solace, Hanged Man: I Never Killed a Man *20 Solace, Wounded Coast: Loss of Lead (Dead) *21 Solace, Hanged Man: An Old Habit (Dead) *22 Solace, Blooming Rose: Ojos Asi (Dead) *23 Solace, Hanged Man: Awake, Yet Still Dreaming *27 Solace, Hanged Man: This is the Life *28 Solace, Hanged Man: Remember that Night at the Hanged Man? (Complete) *?? ??, Lowtown: Links in the Chain Notes *Raised by Tevinter slavers, Canus is neither Qunari nor is he Tal'Vashoth. To the Qunari, he is kabethari; meaning literally "simple person," one who must be converted to the Qun. It is inevitable at some point that they attempt to do should he remain in Kirkwall. Gallery File:Canus-image.png File:Canus-by-VictoriaDAEDRA.jpg File:CanusPony.png File:CanusAvatar.png commission__canus_by_drawanon-d3l6nbc.jpg|Canus, by Drawanon. Category:Original Characters Category:Character Index Category:Tevinters Category:Seherans